Such modules are known in the state of the art.
Reference may for example be made to documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,553, JP 50 018 891 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,291.
These various documents describe underwater or submerged electricity production units in which electricity production means can be integrated associated with means forming a nuclear boiler, for example.
It is known that such structures have a certain number of advantages, since nuclear-based energy is an effective and profitable answer to energy and ecological problems.
Such structures also make it possible to resolve a certain number of problems, in particular related to safety and accounting for risks, whether natural, such as tsunamis, hurricanes or others, or human, for example such as plane crashes or malicious acts.
It is also known that these various projects have not resulted in industrial exploitations for the moment, due to the fact that their technical feasibility and economic relevance have not been demonstrated.
Work to improve this type of structure has been conducted by the Applicant for a number of years.
This work has already resulted, for example, in the filing of a number of patent applications to which reference can be made, and in particular documents FR 2951008, FR 2951009, FR 2951010, FR 2951011, FR 2951012, FR 2958782, FR 2958783 and FR 2958784.
Several of these documents in particular deal with the operating safety of these types of modules, and in particular their safety in case of major incident, as has recently occurred for land-based power plants.